A game system is per se known that includes a device for selecting one option from among a plurality of options, for example a game system that includes a lottery device. Various lottery devices may be provided for the operation of a game system of this type, such as a physical lottery device or an electronic lottery device or the like. For example, a game machine is per se known (for example, refer to Patent Document #1) in which a physical lottery device repeatedly performs a process of choosing one ball from among a large number of balls upon which various numbers are inscribed, and in which a bingo game is conducted according to the numbers of the balls that are thus chosen.
Patent Literature: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 11-253658.